Conventional methods include collecting and storing blood samples, urine samples, serum samples, saliva, etc are in glass bottles, plastic bags, or plastic bottles or on glass plates etc and these collected samples are further used for detection of virus, bacteria, finding new molecules, diagnosing genes or extraction of DNA or for any other similar purpose.
However, these conventional methods of collecting blood samples may cause cross infection due to spillage or direct contact with the sample and hence may result in diverse consequences.
Also, the disposal of these containers is a problem and can cause infection if not disposed properly.
Hence, there is a need to provide a novel system for collecting and storing blood samples, urine samples, serum samples or any other type of samples extracted from living species so as to avoid cross infection or spillage of samples. There is also a need to provide a novel container that destroys itself during the process of analysis, thus eliminating any need of disposal of the container itself.
European patent EP 1127804 describes a packaging unit designed to absorb liquid that is being transported or was spilled or was released. The packaging unit has at least one sealing multilayer comprising a first water soluble film and at least one layer of a water insoluble material, and a corrugated absorbent/adsorbent material between the first permeable material and the water insoluble material that absorbs and immobilizes the liquid material.
The above patent relates to a package to control any additional spillage from the container containing liquid packed inside it. It does not show collecting of a sample extracted from living species into a water soluble film based matrix which is in the form of a strip which can be further dissolved an appropriate solution for further analysis of the extracted sample.
Also, the package as described is EP 1127804 has to be disposed off after the usage and may cause cross contamination. While the matrix of the present invention will be dissolved during analysis of the extracted samples in the lab and hence, the disposal problem is totally eliminated.
Further, the present invention will eliminate the need of glass bottles or any other sort of containers for collecting liquid samples.
In this process, the disposal has not been addressed as it contains a non soluble layer.